


Lovely

by Sosamo55



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Super Soft, Theres literally too much angst in the tag these days so i have to protect my babies, dont expect too much, idk yall but I tried, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sosamo55/pseuds/Sosamo55
Summary: "May i have the honor of this dance my prince?" I said bowing a little while watching him form the corner of my eyes shaking his head at me but intertwined our fingers out of a habit anyway and put his other hand on my shoulder "lead the way" he said softly, with as much love as i can hear in my own voice. And i felt like falling in love with him all over again.(Or: hyunjin is just so in love with his best friend and little he know, seungmin was just as in love with him.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seungluvjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungluvjin/gifts).



> Hey everyone, hope you will have fun.  
> Just wanted to say that English isn’t my mother language and you might find countless mistakes so feel free to correct me. Enjoy.

Hyunjin's p.o.v. ✿

"Hyunjin, have you seen my book? I think I've misplaced it somehow" I heard seungmin's soft voice saying while walking down the hallway till our room and looked at me curiously "of course I've seen it minnie! I hid it myself" I said chuckling a little at his unamused reaction

"What are you planning for?" He asked without much thoughts, like he's so used to what I was doing, _cute_. I chuckled again while looping my hands around his tiny waist, he's so adorable when he's like this "attention maybe?" I said pouting making him roll his eyes helplessly "Hyunjin, we agreed to watch a movie _together_ later and we just finished having dinner _together_ and cleaned up _together_ ; I literally went to have a shower for few minutes, what attention you don't have?" He said staring at my eyes with a raised eyebrow.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling so widely any farther because his adorable way of talking nasally when he's a little pissed, I put my hand on his soft cheek moving it slowly; smiling "it's not my fault to never get enough of you now, is it?" I asked not really waiting for any reply as I stepped closer "play along with me, will you?" I said and pulled him with me to the middle of our room as I played a song I know both of us love since we were young.

"May I have the honor of this dance my prince?" I said bowing a little while watching him from the corner of my eyes shaking his head at me but intertwined our fingers out of a habit anyway and put his other hand on my shoulder "lead the way" he said softly, with as much love as I can hear in my own voice. And I felt like falling in love with him all over again.

And like that, we started to sway around together, me staring at his peaceful features; pretty eyes closed with long black lashes and cute little smile adorning his pink lips, he looks just as perfect as always as we dove into the song more and more. The song that was released eleven years ago, when we were still nine. Just kids. Min and Jin.

Sometimes when we're in the library; drowned with books and work for our upcoming finals; just one look toward seungmin was all it cost to make me forget about everything around me but him, even the music in my earbuds turns into some white noise, it's like I'm seeing him for the first time and got amazed by his existence all over again. That kim seungmin is real.

Fourteen years have passed with us being best friends and I still think that he might fade away if I reached out and touched him sometimes because I believe there's no way there's someone as perfect as him AND handles me for THIS long. Definitely too perfect to exist.

I can vaguely remember how we became friends on my first week at school, seungmin was a quiet kid but we were seat-mates and we didn't talk that much together till that day when I had to write something and my pencil was gone so seungmin coolly (for someone in his age) opened his bag and gave me his spare pencil silently. And I guess that was the first time I looked at him with my eyes sparkling and couldn't look at him like a normal person till now, he was always like a radiant star or blooming flower for me, I can't get how he looks at himself in the mirror and can't see how special he is.

Our first six years together was as normal as any other kids' elementary school life, seungmin was _unexpectedly_ so interested in baseball for most of his time while I was trying various things, but eventually focused on swimming, and before graduating both of us got our first gold medals. That's when our parents let us have our first sleepover.  
Of course, I had to beg seungminnie to come over at mine but he really didn't mind where to go, he rarely says no to me anyway; as long as it ain't a stupid idea and we won't get in trouble for it.

Now, the photo my mother took of us cuddling together in my bed that morning is hanging on our living room wall, side by side to seungmin's pictures of his baseball games from middle school and our graduation picture from high school. Living a life fulled with seungmin by your side the whole time was a dream-like experience, seungmin's always looked like he belongs to somewhere better, his head is between clouds and he's definitely super intelligent, he always looks so far away from me but he also knows how to stop this feeling by holding my hand wherever we are, whether in public or our home; a small gesture, he doesn't even look at me while doing it habitually but it means a lot to me, it makes me feel warm inside and secure that he's right here next to me.

Books were always seungmin's favorite, even as a kid he never stopped reading, but he also never complained about me asking him to watch some movies or a drama, he would usually bring me some snacks and hold my hand watching mindlessly behind his _cute_ rounded glasses.

Even when I turn to him with tears rolling down my face, he'd smile softly and put the snacks aside and dry my face with his sweater paws whispering "jinnie don't cry please" and chuckling cutely when I cry some more at his reassurance, and maybe I was crying a little bit more than I should because how cute he is with that small smile and understanding eyes.

I really don't get how our other friends can make seungmin angry or pissed off, me and him have never been into a fight or had any kind of argument for the whole fourteen years, he is the kindest person to ever exist that's why I never understand how the hell minho hyung manages to knock seungmin out of his quiet and self-control state he's always in.

At first, I wasn't that happy to have minho hyung around, seungmin introduced him to me in middle school, he was a year older than us but we became friends anyway, seungmin was more friendly than me since he knew him before I did and I wasn't that much of a social person back then, nor now to be honest.

In fact, I hated how he can make seungmin laugh that brightly so easily, I didn't like how he was so confident, so sure of whatever he was saying, not like how anxious I am; how I have a slight lisp when I'm nervous or traps on my own words every now and then, he had everything I believe I was missing so I did not like him, at all.

Nonetheless, I never voiced out my concern or disliking out loud to seungmin, I wasn't that selfish and he looked like he's having fun around him so I stayed quiet, it was all until we were watching a movie together, seungmin was per usual holding my hand and moving his thumb unconsciously against my hand, I was staring into the screen but not really watching, my head on his shoulder and crying quietly.

Seungmin immediately understood that I was in no way crying because of the movie since it was beauty and the beast, a movie reminds me of seungmin a lot, and seungmin knew, so instead of pushing me away to wipe my tears he started talking in a soft hushed way that you can clearly hear the smile within his voice "are you gonna tell me what's wrong finally?" And it was all it takes to make me cry harder

Seungmin, as usual, was calm when he turned around and hugged me, trying to quiet me down as good as he could and I really calmed down till I regained the ability to breathe normally again, and then he looked into my red eyes and said "you don't like minho hyung, do you?" With the gentlest tone I've ever heard in my fifteen years back then, and maybe because of that tone I went back to crying and hugging him, nodding a yes, I do not like minho hyung, and I don't want anyone near seungmin.

But seungmin's words back then and his calming voice telling me that no one could ever take my place in his heart made me so relaxed, so relieved that it felt like flouting and sleeping on a cloud. I was so happy.

Because of minho hyung I was able to see a new side of seungmin once when they were bickering on lunchtime around our freshmen year in high school, I was, as usual, minding my own business; eating quietly and staring at seungmin, maybe even make small talk with our new friend back then Lee Felix, but nothing more, I was still new to the environment so I wasn't talking much.

Anyway, seungmin out of habit intertwined our hands when he finished eating, I was talking to Felix when minho hyung started the teasing about us holding hands, I didn't mind honestly, throughout the years a lot of people did the same and neither of us gives a shit about it, but for some reasons, seungmin was annoyed far beyond usual and started to argue with him.

The whole thing was pointless, hyung looked like he was having the time of his life while seungmin was super pissed, it was my first time seeing such a view and when I felt like everything is getting way too much I squeezed his hand and whispered "minnie?" And as soon as we made an eye contact his frown melt into a small smile and sighed.

"Sorry about that jinnie" he mumbled quietly "some people just need to mind their own business sometimes" he then added; shooting cold stares at minho hyung who chuckled a little, "you know I don't care what others say about us, don't be mad yeah?" I told him quietly and I watched him nod his head.

For some weird reasons, I started to gain attention on our second year in high school, I took interest in dancing and joined the school's dance club along with minho hyung and Felix, nonetheless, seungmin continued on being the baseball star he is since childhood. And with unwanted attention comes the unwanted rumors, there were so many rumors that me and seungmin were dating, and I wasn't that surprised since yes, for an outsider's eye we look like a couple, we hold hands and we're always together, we never accept any confessions either.

And since seungmin wasn't bothered by that, I decided that I wasn't bothered either, all I ever cared for was seungmin and as long as he's by my side then I don't care about anything else.

It was the summer break before our senior year in high where Felix asked if I was dating seungmin for real, and of course, I laughed wholeheartedly and said no, I wasn't dating him honestly and we're just best friends, but he gave me a weird look and said "I didn't think you'd be THIS unaware of your own feelings" and it made me realize how dead serious he was.

We settled in a cafe and he started asking me some questions about my feelings toward seungmin, _do I feel jealous when someone gets close to him?_ Of course I do. _Do I like being around him?_ Yes! My best memories are all when he's with me or around me and I can't imagine my life without him. _Have I ever thought about what will we do after graduation?_ To be honest I thought about this and I wish to move in together in a small apartment near our university so we will never be apart.

I can remember how Felix stared at me after I answered all the questions without much thinking, and then he asked, _do you love him?_ And I answered _yes_ without a doubt if I don't love him then how do I love even? He's the most precious person in my life "no hyunjin, do you love him more than a friend?" He asked and I went quiet immediately. I have never had such a thought before. To me, seungmin was always that bright and beautiful thing I wanted to keep forever and for whatever it takes, but in what way? I've never thought about that, so I told Felix that I don't know so he told me to think about it.

And that was exactly what I did, and maybe I overdid it even, I kept on thinking about my feelings and it really made a lot of sense, why I smile so easily when I see him, why I trust him a lot, why my stomach runs wild when he smiles at me, why my heart pounds so fast when he rubs our noses together. Why I feel so jealous when someone is near him and how I feel so loved when he holds my hand.

I realized I was so damn in love with my best friend, and that made me so happy and sad at the same time, happy that I love him in every way of love and sad that I might ruin our precious friendship.

Just the thought of losing seungmin at that time was terrifying for me, and like this, unconsciously I started to hold his hand first, to lean more on him or ask for attention shamelessly, and it went for a week till he suggested to watch a movie together, and that was close to never happened before so I said yes immediately.

At that time I stacked myself as close as possible to him and drafted to sleep unknowingly, I was so tired because of all the overthinking and sleepless nights and it was far too comfortable near him so I passed out quickly.

When I woke up I found myself laying down the couch and my head was on seungmin's soft thighs as well as covered with a small blanket "hope you slept well your highness" he then said teasingly as he was playing with my golden hair but soon chuckled when I hid my face in his stomach whining.

"What's so bothering that you can't sleep the whole week and you didn't tell me about yet?" He then asked in a gentle tone as he caressed my cheek smiling "nothing important" I whispered nonchalantly avoiding his eyes, he hummed a little "but it prevents you from sleep, which means it must be something important to you" he said calmly.

I looked into his eyes and started to lightly shake, I don't want to lose him, in any way. He was so perfect and our twelve years together were so perfect. Unknowingly my eyes watered and I covered them with my hands "I don't wanna lose you because of something I'll ever do or say seungmin, I'm greedy and I want you to be mine for as long as I'm breathing" I said and chocked slightly at the end because yes, I was crying and I was so scared of what will he say.

Then he gently pushed my hand away and dried my cheek from tears, smiling ever so warmly "and what makes you think I ain't as greedy as you are and want to spend the rest of my life with you as well?" He asked and I stared at him, surprised. I've never thought about seungmin returning the feelings, that he might maybe even the tiniest bit wants to stay with me too.

"You've never lost me for the whole twelve years and if I was annoyed with someone I'd tell them and as much as I remember I've _never_ told you I was annoyed by whatever you did, am I wrong?" He said and I nodded "you're so precious to me hyunjin, I might not be the most expressive person ever but I would've given you the whole world if I could" he said blushing up a little by his own words but still maintaining a good hold on himself.

"I don't want the world if I have you" I whispered, not too loud but enough that only seungmin can hear "You have me jinnie, you'll never get rid of me this easily" he said and both of us laughed together at that, and then I was on so much ease

Yes, I didn't confess yet but at least I know that I won't lose him if I did.

And so I started to think about what's the best way to confess, seungmin is a special person and deserves a special confession, and I was kinda into a plan but I was also so busy with practicing and watching seungmin's matches.

And in the final match, the last part of the last minute, seungmin hit the ball and was doing a homerun and I was standing on the top of the stairs jumping and screaming at the top of my lungs like the rest of the stadium, shouting seungmin's name.

Seungmin made it, and got the winning points, in a matter of seconds I was at the end of the stairs and about to open the door when seungmin opened it first, his hat in his hand and his hair is messy and still kinda breathless from the running, _so stunning_ , but before I say anything he pulled me close and kissed my lips.

To say that I remember that kiss clearly was an understatement. It was my first kiss and taken by the love of my life and in front of tons of people, also Felix took a picture so I can never forget it.

The kiss was soft, pure, and everything I wished for a first kiss, just seungmin's lips against mine chastely. My hand was on his slim waist and his hands were cupping my face, as soon as he broke away I giggled "that was unexpected" I whispered while looking at him knowing I look like a fool for smiling this wide.

Seungmin smiled at me "couldn't wait any longer" he replied while chuckling himself as he rested his forehead against mine "congratulations for winning minnie" I said and he intertwined our fingers "be mine hyunjin" he answered "just if you become mine as well" I said with full happiness and didn't care if it was showing but the small cute moment was cut short when the baseball team called him and threw him in the air then we all went to have dinner to celebrate.

That day was so happy in my memories, I couldn't bring myself to take my eyes off him, I was staring at our hands like it's the first time I've ever hold his hand, everything seemed new to me, his smile, voice, twinkling eyes, everything seems like I had fallen in love all over again.

And like that we became boyfriends. It wasn't that different from what we were used to be, just more touches here and there and too many kisses, _and maybe I became more obsessed with his like how minho hyung likes to say._ But I was happy, our first date, our first sleepover, our first night making love, everything made me so happy and it's all kept safe inside my heart.

It looks like the moving in plan wasn't one-sided too, cause as soon as I brought it up seungmin said he really wanted to do the same so we did that right after graduation. And we're where we're now, living in the first-ever shared home with seungmin; _my seungmin._

We chose kinda similar majors so we had many shared classes, and we made sure to be so public about our relationship so no one can bother us, I was kinda grateful that no one annoyed seungmin like how they did in high school, nor crushed on him cause my seungmin is getting prettier with each day passes.

When I told him this he just laughed it off saying "that should be my line hyunjin, you're Mr. popular and so-called heartthrob, even when I hold your hand people would still shamelessly stare at your face or ass which worries me sometimes but I never really give it much thought 'cause I trust you blindly" and at what he said I felt so warm and fuzzy inside that I kissed his hand and whispered small _I love you_ to him.

And another year had passed and I'm already dating him for three years, I've never been happier honestly, he means to me what beyond words can describe and I feel so happy and complete when he's around.

I swayed with him some more around our bedroom while staring at his beautiful smile "what are you thinking about?" He asked and smiled contently "us" I answered watching his smile grow larger and soon he rested his head on my chest moving slower as he sang

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_

He sighed contently "I love you" he whispered and I kissed his head, "I love you too minnie" I said happily.

Yes, as long as I have seungmin, nothing else in the whole world matters to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around till the end!  
> Hopefully i made any of you smile.  
> Find me on my Twitter @ RenByeol01 and let’s be friends✿


End file.
